Usuario discusión:Palpatine81/2007
Bienvenido Hola, Palpatine81, soy KSK, el administrador de esta wiki de Star Wars. Quisiera darte la bienvenida y agradecerte el esfuerzo que estas realizando para hacer de esta una gran enciclopedia de Star Wars. --KSK 21:27 17 ene 2007 (UTC) Modo de trabajo Veo que le has cogido interes a la wiki. Me alegra muchisimo, ya que eramos (y seguimos siendo) muy pocos. En general solemos traducir artículos de la web en inglés ya que son más completos que ninguno y además están ya editados al modo wiki. Preferimos en vez de elaborar muchos esbozos crear aunque sea solo un artículo pero completo, ya que es la mejor forma de avanzar realmente con la wiki: Poco pero en calidad y extensión. Por otro lado, si te interesase más temas de control de calidad, quiza se interese ojear artículos como: Jaina Solo, Mitth'raw'nuruodo o Mara Jade, que contienen un importante número de errores y aun no han sido corregidos. Si nada de esto te interesase, existen las opciones de seguir con lo que estabas o realizar cualquier otra de las tareas aun pendientes que tenemos para ir haciendo tirar esto para adelante. Por último, recalcar que no pretendo ni obligarte ni meterte presión de ningún tipo al soltarte esta parrafada, simplemente es comentar algunas cosas que podrían hacerse. Y por supuesto, toda ayuda por pequeña que t parezca es ampliamente bienvenida. GRACIAS. PD: Ya puede editarse en el artículo de Anakin/Vader que estaba bloqueado--KSK 00:09 22 ene 2007 (UTC) RE: Tareas * El tema de los Fanom, es mejor dejarlo de momento aparte por el mero hecho de ser no oficial. Creo que esto requiere una extensa explicación y discusión. * Con respecto al tema de traducciones, existe un Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars que es es una transcripción de una versión "antigua" de otro que se está desarrollando paralelamente (tienes un link a este otro en esa entrada y lo recomiendo ya que está más actualizado) en el cual podrás ir viendo las traducciones oficiales y no oficiales que se han dido dando a las distintas palabras a lo largo de los años con motivo de la traducción de novelas no editadas en español. Existe tambien un foro (tienes que registrarte para poder acceder) donde exponer tus dudas, que serán resueltas con la mayor brevedad posible. * Con las traducciones oficiales distintas, la solución es sencilla, aceptar ambas. * El tema del copyright es un poco confuso aun en esta wiki. Pero si seguimos el ejemplo de los americanos, con poner la fuente oficial de dicha imagen sería suficiente. * En wikipedia revisé los artículos sobre planetas de la saga, uno de mis temas preferidos. Pero aquí, por todos los motivos anteriores, sólo he creado tres artículos propiamente dichos, ya que no llevo ni una semana y me estoy aclimatando. Me quito el mono poniendo enlaces a otros idiomas para completar artículos, etiquetas de esbozos, enlaces al databank, accesos directos a otras entradas de Star Wars Wiki en español, quitar espacios en blanco al final de los párrafos, corregir erratas, etc. De todas formas ya he ojeado la lista de Artículos de prioridad y la tengo en mente. * El tema de los esbozos es de momento muy delicado ya que como no somos muchos (y menos los que colaboramos activamente), dichos esbozos terminarian quedandose así con el paso del tiempo dando una sensación un tanto ficticia del tamaño de la wiki a nivel de crecimiento. * En cuanto a las plantillas, puedes hecharle un ojo de momento a las de tablas que en la mayoría viene los códigos de uso. * Finalmente, el tema de las tablitas de idioma, afiliación y demás para los usuarios se encuentra desntro de una de las tareas pendientes. --KSK 12:19 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Usuarios * Por si estas interesado, ya estan las primeras plantillas para usuarios. En este caso las de usuarios por idioma. Simplemente tendras que añadir el código donde la N puede ser N (idioma nativo), 1 (nivel básico), 2 (nivel medio), 3 (nivel avanzado) o 4 (experto); el 1* las siglas del idioma y el 2* el nombre del idioma. --KSK 13:55 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Contacto Te he enviado un mensaje privado, confirmame que te haya llegado. Gracias. --KSK 16:10 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Algunas Reglas Generales Hola Palpatine81: Te dejo una serie de reglas generales sacadas de un diccionario antiguo pero que te pueden servir por si acaso no las sabias: *1. Los nombres de personajes, a pesar de que puedan tener algún significado en inglés, como por ejemplo: Skywalker, Antilles, o Sunrider no se traducen, aunque los apodos sí pueden ser traducidos. *2. Cuando las siglas de droides o androides se transforman en nombres, como por ejemplo Artoo Detoo por R2-D2, se deberían mantener así o traducir por nombres formados por esas letras en español por ej. Erredós Dedós. Aunque algunos lectores insisten que esto les suena horrible y prefieren revertir a las siglas alfanuméricas. *3. Los nombres de naves sí se traducen cuando significan algo. *4. En cuanto a las siglas, no hay una regla fija, a veces se usan las siglas de la traducción y a veces las originales, dependiendo cuales sean las utilizadas en las traducciones oficiales o las más familiares para los aficionados. *5. Cualquier palabra que no exista o no signifique nada en inglés, se mantiene sin cambios. *6. A las especies/nacionalidades terminadas en n''' se les agrega o/a/oa/as según género y número (Ej. corelliano/coreliano, deveroniano, rodiano, alderaaniano, sullustano, gungano, mandaloriano, etc.)Existen algunas excepciones como gran, givin, chadra-fan o tusken. Además recordar el castellano no tiene la regla de que las nacionalidades se escriben con mayúsculas. (Lo mismo sería aplicado para los idiomas) Puedes consultar las dudas sobre vocabulario/traducción en este Diccionario Inglés - Español actualizado. Te lo recomiendo, es una herramienta muy útil, a parte de que puedes ayudar a completarlo, Las dudas que no encuentres las puedes preguntar en el foro que KSK te mencionó más arriba. Normalmente todas las dudas sobre traducciones, se llevan a ese foro y las respuestas se escriben en el diccionario anteriormente mencionado. *Los términos Jedi y Sith se escriben con mayúscula porque está normalizado así. Pero si tienes dudas, puedes comentarlo en el foro. *El tema de la Galaxia/galaxia es una buena pregunta, la cual voy a consultar porque yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. *El término lado oscuro, reverso tenebroso o lado luminoso, se han optado escribirlos con minúscula al igual que en la Wookieepedia, lo mismo que tampoco escribimos, infierno o paraíso con mayúscula. Pero si sabes de alguna norma u opinión sobre esto puedes exponerla en el foro. *El robot del que hablas se trata de un bot, es un programa recién instalado por el administrador KSK que permite reemplazar automáticamente una palabra mal escrita por la buena en todas las páginas en las que aparece, lo cual nos evita un trabajo increíble a la hora de hacer cambios que afectan a muchas páginas y no tener que corregirlas una a una. Cuando se comenzó a construir esta wiki, se cometieron fallos que ahora con ayuda de este robot se van corrigiendo todos de vez, aunque las correcciones produzcan otros errores colaterales, pero este es un problema menor que se ira solucionando poco a poco con ayuda de todos y también del robot, le comentare a KSK para que lo tenga en cuenta.--Zeist Antilles (discusión) 15:32 27 ene 2007 (UTC) Mustafar Me alegra que hayas visto lo de Mustafar, yo entré aquí por una afición a la astronomía y también por supuesto a Star Wars, comencé por investigar los diámetros de los planetas que aparecen en la saga y poco a poco me fui implicando más y más en la wiki, hasta el día de hoy. No me gusta que hayan inconsistencias en la base científica de la física de la Galaxia y por eso me extrañan cosas como el reducido tamaño de Alderaan (tan solo 5.5000 km, más pequeño que Marte) en el cual la gravedad debería ser bastante menor para albergar la vida tal y como la conocemos y que aun así, se ve tal cual en la película. Aunque bueno ya se sabe que Star Wars no tiene una base científica y también pueden haber otras razones que yo desconozco. Aun así sigo intentando llegar al fondo de la verdad en este asunto. En cuanto a Mustafar, ocurre lo mismo que pasó con Plutón, durante muchos años ha estado categorizado como planeta pero ahora según la nueva definición ha sido degradado a :planeta enano, y creo que se debería hacer lo mismo con Mustafar, no por su tamaño, que aunque muy pequeño (4.200 km), áun tiene un tamaño considerable, pero sí por el hecho de que está afectado por la cercanía de Jestefad y por tanto no ha limpiado la vecindad de su órbita.--Zeist Antilles (discusión) 16:11 27 ene 2007 (UTC) Kejim y Senado Hola, en cuanto vi el artículo de Kejim pensé en ponerle la etiqueta de "wikificar" pero como vi que era pequeño pues empecé a corregir las faltas de ortografía que eran bastante fuertes y al final pues acabé poniéndole las plantillas, la imagen bien colocada y todo y al final pues mira lo terminé lo más rápido que pude porque me tenía que ir y por poco llego tarde. No me fijé mucho en la traducción y por eso me alegré cuando vi que la terminaste de completar y de corregir. En cuanto a lo del nombre de Territorios del Borde Exterior, el artículo se llama así porque como ya seguro que sabes, es el nombre más completo y es lo que se debe usar para el nombre de un artículo, porque es el titulo y por tanto debe ser lo más formal posible, pero en el resto de páginas, tablas de información, etc, no hace falta, se suele poner simplemente Borde Exterior, lo mismo que Borde Medio, Mundos del Núcleo, las Colonias, etc. Aparte de porque es más corto y hay mucho por escribir, porque es más común y de uso coloquial. También depende del contexto claro está, yo para eso (y para casí todo) me suelo fijar mucho en la Wookieepedia.--Zeist Antilles (discusión) 23:19 3 feb 2007 (UTC) El nombre En cuanto al Hall del Senado creo que debería ser para proponer ideas, no para rebatirlas de manera tajante.--Zeist Antilles (discusión) 23:46 3 feb 2007 (UTC) Gunganos, batallas en mayúscula y femenino Lo de gungano viene de aquí Diccionario inglés-castellano de Star Wars como ves las dos son válidas, gugan con 5 fuentes y gungano con 3 por ahora. Luego está también la regla de que las especies que acaban en '''"n" se les añade o, a, según el género que tenga (corellian corelliano/a, sullustan sullustano/a). Pero como tanto gungan y gungano están aceptadas se puede poner la que más te guste,(a mí también me gusta más gungano) lo que si creo que no se debería poner es el plural gungans. Para este caso y para todos los demás siempre mejor la versión '-os/as' (los/las gunganos/as) o sino por lo menos dejarlo en singular (los gungan) porque suena más cercano a nuestro idioma que gungans. Con lo de las batallas pues se tanto como tú o menos, yo me fijé en como estaban las demás y seguí haciendo lo mismo. En la Invasión de Naboo veo que ya lo ha puesto así con mayúscula por tanto yo lo dejaría como está. A mi me gusta más así, pero es solo una opinión. Se debería acordar todo esto y reflejarlo en algún sitio para que ya quede claro a los que vengan. Y el femenino pues en verdad que es dificil, mirando en sinónimos de mujer en un diccionario he visto fémina, dama... La RAE dice esto: hembra.(Del lat. femĭna).1. f. Animal del sexo femenino.2. f. mujer (ǁ persona del sexo femenino).3. f. En las plantas que tienen sexos distintos en pies diversos, como las palmeras, individuo que da fruto.4. f. En los corchetes, broches, tornillos, rejas, llaves y otras cosas semejantes, pieza que tiene un hueco o agujero en donde otra se introduce o encaja.5. f. El mismo hueco y agujero.6. f. Cuerpo con una oquedad para dar forma a una materia blanda.7. f. Cola de caballo poco doblada.8. adj. Delgado, fino, flojo. Pelo hembra. Aprovechando que una vez lo preguntaste sobre si se escribe la Galaxia o la galaxia, yo tampoco lo sé, pero ayer lo estube hablando con KSK y en mi opinión se debería poner la Galaxia por que se refiere a la suya propia y no a cualquier otra de las muchas que hay y así la diferenciamos del resto, además el artículo se llama La Galaxia. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (discusión) 11:38 12 mar 2007 (UTC) Necesito un nombre Is not me. -- I need a name (Complain here) 01:49 17 mar 2007 (UTC) Punto de separación de miles en los años En general si los estamos usando los puntos, si te fijas en los articulos con millares siempre esta esa separación. Y si, habría que redireccionar o añadir el punto en todos aquellos enlaces que no lo tengan. Por cierto, no te olvides de firmar cuando agregas el comentario. --KSK 20:56 29 abr 2007 (UTC) Sólo mencionada Hola, siento no haber contestado antes, no lo ví. Yo creo q no pasa nada porque sea en masculino, ya que puede referese a solo mencionado (el personaje). --KSK 19:47 6 jun 2007 (UTC) Cade Y Darth Krayt Hola Palpatine81, creo que Darth Krayt y Cade Skywalker ya están completos así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tienen ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos, completada la personalidad, la sección de fuentes y apariciones etc. --Manuelin 14:16 16 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo destacado Me gustaría saber si se actualiza la nominación a artículo destacado porque para mí que devería hacerse ya que estáun poco desactualizado gracias --Manuelin 12:54 22 sep 2007 (UTC)